


Favourite Characters

by Mayfenhareltakeyou



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Arguments against Sera, Other, please hit her, sera is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayfenhareltakeyou/pseuds/Mayfenhareltakeyou
Summary: Sera thinks that she's the Inquisitor's favoured companion. She's about to be proven wrong.





	Favourite Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from reddit.  
> All characters besides Athras belong to Bioware.

“So, Lady Herald, I’ve heard you’re taking favourites.” Sera’s voice was not the first thing I wanted to hear today, but alas, the universe hated me.

“What? Favourites? Pfft, you wish. How could you assume such a thing when you know I just adore you so much?” I was being sarcastic. If I had a list of favourites, Sera was at the bottom, right there with Vivienne. Whenever I managed to get some time away from my advisors, or away from Cole’s cryptic quotes, Sera was there to turn my life into hell; and she did a damn find job of it. 

“What, really? You adore me? Shite, if I’d ‘ave known that, I would have worn a different outfit.” Sera gave me that obnoxious laugh that I hated so very much.

“Oh for… I was being sarcastic!” I exclaimed.  
Sera frowned, “oh, that’s fantastic, that is. Well, if I ain’t your favourite, who is? I bet it’s Viv.” She laughed again, letting out a pig-like snort. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my index finger, closing my eye and I attempted to comprehend her stupidity. 

“I am the Inquisitor; it is my job to judge people accordingly, not to play favourites.” I looked up at her.

The two of us were situated in the Skyhold tavern. I had originally just come here to speak with the Iron Bull, but he was much more fixated on the ‘Antivan dancer with the great rack.’ After Bull, I tried talking to Cole, but per usual, he made little sense. Now I was just seated in the corner of the tavern, ale in hand as I tried to collect myself. I figured I’d go talk to Solas later, but he’d probably start rambling on about how everything ties back to the Fade. 

"Aw, c’mon, tell me! Even I have favourites!” She exclaimed.

“Of course you have favourites, Sera; you’re childish. Childish people have favourites.” I glared at her, giving her a look that just screamed ‘leave me alone.’ 

“Who’s childish?” Dorian’s voice randomly fluttered its way into our conversation, and the man himself dipped his head around the corner, looking at the two of us. Sera was seated on the end of the table I was sitting at, both her legs (and feet) on the table.

“Inky thinks I’m childish.” Sera cackled. Dorian looked at me with a look of concern before joining me at the table, sitting next to me. I swear, if the sun hit this man at the right angle, he would sparkle; every bit of this man was fabulous, even his moustache. In comparison to Sera’s outfit choices (and all the shirts littered with mustard stains) he was a blessing sent by the Elvhen gods themselves.

“Well—“ Dorian started, probably to agree with my point that our fellow comrade was indeed childish. 

“Aw, don’t you start too. I am not childish.” Sera exclaimed. I accidentally scoffed at that, but quickly covered my mouth with my hand, looking down. Dorian smirked at me, knowing how I really felt. 

“I beg to differ, darling.” Vivienne’s voice came out of nowhere, and I had never been so pleased to see a sophisticated person, no matter how much I hated her guts.

I’m fairly certain Vivienne wasn’t a fan of me, but that didn’t matter. Unlike Sera, she understood that Corypheus posed a problem to the entire population of Thedas, and she was willing to put aside out differences and stand by my side to stop him. 

“Oh, that’s just grand. Are Solas, Varric and Cassandra here too?” I snarled, not bothering to hide the disgust in my voice.

“As a matter of fact, darling, they are. Varric insisted we congratulate your success in the Arbor Wilds, and he decided to drag Solas and Cassandra along too,” I silently prayed that she stop calling me ‘darling.’ The second she finished speaking, the group appeared, “my apologies, Athras, darling. If it bothers, we can return at a later date.”

“No, no, this is fine. Wait, Vivienne, what are you even doing in a tavern? You told me yourself that you despise it here.”

“I do despise it here, but Varric insisted that you deserve some recognition for your hard work for the Inquisition, and I decided I’d indulge the man. We know you work extremely hard.” She gave a forced smile, which I returned with an equally forced one. I looked around her at the rest of the party. Varric had disappeared, but Solas and Cassandra remained. Varric appeared a couple of seconds later, with Cole and Iron bull following close behind. 

I gazed over at Solas with a look that said ‘please help me’, and he obliged.

“The inquisitor has had a long day; perhaps we should let her be for a bit.” He spoke up, the rest of the party looking at him. Varric frowned.

“Nah, we’ll stick around for a bit. She deserves some congratulations for being such a hardworking and fearless leader.” He smirked. He was making a sarcastic remark, probably directed at the fact that I had a pint of ale in hand. Hardworking, not so much; all I had to do to be considered hardworking and fearless was brandish my hand around and close a couple of Fade rifts. All things considered, I liked Varric; his sarcastic remarks rivalled mine, though I didn’t get as emotionally attached to my weapons the way Varric did with ‘Bianca.’ Why he named that crossbow Bianca was beyond me. I had always assumed it was a lover who had passed, or a dwarvish thing. I didn’t know, and I wasn’t close enough to Varric to ask.  
Solas sighed in defeat and looked down, 

"if you desire, Child of the Stone. My apologies, vhenan.” He shifted past the party and sat across from me at the table, his hands in his lap.

Solas was one of the few companions I didn’t want to stab with a blade, which honestly was an achievement. He was intelligent, rather attractive despite the lack of hair, and his voice was honestly enough to make me weak at the knees, though I’d never admit that out loud, and he was the only person who knew what was going on with the Breach. Additionally, I had always found it to be quite amusing when he and Vivienne had a go at each other. It would appear that he shared the same distrust in her as I did. If I had to choose favourites, he would be number one, followed closely by Cole.

“What’re we all discussing?” Bull chided, sitting down next to Solas, which made the elf look very uncomfortable.

Sera spoke up, “she’s gonna tell us who her favourite companion is.”

“I am not.” I snapped.

“If you don’t tell us, I’ll break into your room and steal your breeches.” She sniggered. I let out a loud sigh. 

 

“You want to know who I favour here? Fine! Where’s Blackwall; perhaps he should be here for this too.”

“He’s down at the stables, as usual. I can go fetch him, if you want.” Bull spoke up. I nodded.

“Very well.” With that, Bull walked out of the tavern. He returned a few minutes later, Blackwall following suit.

“M’lady. What’s the meaning of this?” Blackwall questioned. I looked over at Bull, hoping he would explain. 

“Sera threatened that if she didn’t tell us who she favours in the Inner circle, she’d cut up her breeches.” Bull ended with a smirk. 

Blackwall smirked, "yeah, I wouldn’t put it past Sera to do such a thing.” He chuckled.  
I spoke up, “do you all want to know who I favour or no?” I asked. Sera nodded vigorously. 

“Tell us!” She exclaimed.

I let out a loud sigh before speaking, “I’ll rank you all from one to nine,” I took a deep breath, “Solas is number one, obviously,” he smirked a little at that, “Cole comes second, and then Dorian at number three. Bull comes fourth, with Varric coming fifth. Cassandra comes sixth, Blackwall seventh, Vivienne eighth, and Sera ninth. There, you happy?” I looked at Sera for a reply.

She burst out laughing, “So you DO keep favourites! Called it! Baha!”


End file.
